In the related art, technology for incorporating an IC chip storing identification information and the like in an electronic device and communicating the identification information and the like stored in the IC chip of the electronic device between the electronic device and a reader/writer, through power lines supplying driving power to the electronic device, exists.
Specifically, the identification information and the like are communicated by load-modulating a high frequency signal corresponding to a carrier communicated through the power lines, according to the identification information and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).